Certain applications, such as mapping and imagery for street-based panoramas, involve deploying a camera mounted on a moving vehicle. In such situations, a camera mast holding the camera is affixed to the vehicle to provide a better position and clearer lines of sight. Other components such as LIDARs may also be mounted along the camera mast. There needs to be some way to lock the mast in an upright, vertically deployed position during use. Typical latches and locking mechanisms may either allow backlash in the joint or are actively locked. Active locking may require user intervention or additional components to secure the mast in place. This can be cumbersome, add cost and/or complexity, and degrade the structural integrity due to backlash of the mast during use.